


Tabula rasa

by Halliah



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Halliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejne ofiary, kolejne wizyty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula rasa

Will przybył na czas. Bał się, że nie zdąży, nadgorliwy uczeń zatrzymał go po wykładach i wypytywał o jeden z artykułów panny Lounds.  
Doktor, jak zawsze, powitał go z uśmiechem i zaprosił gestem do środka. Brunet zaczął chodzić po gabinecie. Zastanawiał się nad wejściem na górne piętro, postanowił jednak stanąć przy drabinie, oparł się o nią lekko.  
\- Znalazłem nowego psa. Choć, w sumie, on bardziej znalazł mnie.  
\- Och?  
\- Wracałem z pracy, a on siedział na ganku. Jakby na mnie czekał.  
\- Powinieneś uważać. Zwierzęta chore na wściekliznę często zachowują się niezwykle przyjaźnie wobec ludzi.  
\- Nic mi nie zrobił. Zająłem się nim, wydaje się być przyjazny.  
W pokoju zapadła cisza. Will nadal wpatrywał się w półkę z książkami. Znał już wszystkie tytuły na pamięć. Nie za to FBI płaciło doktorowi. Powinien opowiadać o swoich spostrzeżeniach, o Kosiarzu. Jednak po całym dniu był zmęczony, a dobry doktor nie protestował, gdy rozmawiali o czymś innym. Czasami sam inicjował te proste, sielankowe tematy.  
\- Nazwałem go Hermes.  
\- Ciekawy wybór. Bóg posłańców, kupców jak i oszustów.  
Agent powoli obrócił się przodem do psychiatry, nie zbliżył się jednak. Wpatrywał się w ścianę tuż nad jego ramieniem.  
\- Zawsze wyobrażałem go sobie jako blondyna, akurat pasuje do mojej nowej przybłędy.  
\- Interesowałeś się mitologią?  
\- Jako dziecko często spędzałem godziny w miejscowej bibliotece. Fascynowały mnie wierzenia ludzi sprzed tysięcy lat.  
\- Ludzkość od zawsze potrzebowała kogoś lepszego od siebie.  
Will przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Faraonowie uważali się za wcielenie bogów.  
\- Poddani potrzebowali dowodu, kogoś kogo mogli zobaczyć na własne oczy.  
\- Potrzebowali kogoś lepszego od siebie, a zarazem odpowiadającego przed tymi samymi bóstwami. – zgodził się Will.  
\- Które mitologia najbardziej przypadły ci do gustu?  
\- Nordyccy bogowie byli równie okrutni co ich wyznawcy. Hellenowie uważali swoich za odrażająco ludzkich. Egipcjanie mieli jasno określonego przeciwnika. Rzymianie… cóż nie mogę powiedzieć nic innego niż podkreślić ich fascynację Grekami.  
\- Każda z nich miała swoje atuty jak i wady.  
\- Tak. Jeżeli miałbym wybrać, myślę że to właśnie grecka byłaby mi najbliższa.  
\- Bogowie byli spersonifikowani. Dostrzegasz w nich te same wzory co w ludziach.  
\- A po śmierci trafiłbym do Hadesu. Nie zasługują na Valhallie, a ważenie mojej duszy mogłoby źle się skończyć.  
\- Mogłaby zostać pożarta?  
Agent prychnął.  
\- Od lat jest przepełniona zgnilizną innych. Jest tysiąc razy cięższa od pióra.  
\- To jednak nie są twoje zbrodnie.  
\- Rzeka Zapomnienia przyniosłaby mi większe ukojenie.  
Lecter bez problemu zauważył zmianę tematu.  
\- Pragniesz zapomnieć?  
\- Pragnę pomóc.  
\- A kiedy wracasz do domu? Kiedy siedzisz ze swoimi psami? Czego pragniesz?  
W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Will podszedł powolnym krokiem do okna i oparł czoło o szybę.  
\- Słyszałeś zapewne mit o Orfeuszu i Eurydyce. O mężu tak dzielnym by udać się za swoją zmarłą ukochaną do samego Hadesu.  
Agent potwierdził cichym pomrukiem.  
\- Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś czy Eurydyka go pamiętała? Powinna przecież napić się z rzeki Lete. Może tylko szukała ucieczki z rąk śmierci.  
\- Miłość zwycięża wszystko. – głos Willa był pełen ironii.

Wrócił do domu dość wcześnie. Psy zaczęły skomleć słysząc szczęk kluczy. Wypuścił je na chwilę, by w tym czasie zająć się uzupełnieniem wody i sypaniem suchej karmy. Tylko Winston został na chwilę, podbił mu rękę by go podrapał. Kiedy doczekał się pieszczot wybiegł za resztą. Will dał pupilom jeszcze pół godziny, przygotował sobie kolację. Doktor Lecter zaprosił go do siebie, agent był jednak zbyt wykończony. Przeprosił, najgrzeczniej jak umiał, obiecał umówić się na inny termin. Skończył podgrzewać lasagne, zwołał psy do domu i usiadł na kanapie. Piwo niezbyt mu pasowało do włoskiego dania, nie miał jednak nic innego w lodówce. Czekała go wyprawa na zakupy. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Hermes. Zjadł już ze swojej miski i chciał coś podjeść Suzy. Ta jednak nie dała się łatwo, broniła swojego jedzenia. Pies warknął, chciał ją zdominować.  
\- Spokój- rozkazał Will.  
Wstał z kanapy, dosypał jedzenia Hermesowi, nie zawahał się jednak przed lekkim trzaśnięciem go w ucho.  
\- Jak jesteś jeszcze głodny to nie podbieraj innym. – poinformował go.  
Jak niby miał go poinformować, że chce więcej. Will westchnął. Wrócił do swojej ledwo ciepłej lasagne. Jadł w miarę szybko, popijając piwem. Skończył, włożył talerze do zlewu, a pustą butelkę wyrzucił. Upewnił się czy psy mają wodę, po czym udał się na górę. Przebrał się w łazience, umył zęby i wziął wysuszone ręczniki, przewieszone przez górną barierkę prysznica. Ułożył je na łóżku, zgasił światło i nastawił budzik. Robił to z przyzwyczajenia, i tak nie prześpi nawet połowy nocy.

Las. Wysokie drzewa o jasnozielonych liściach. Znał to miejsce, było niedaleko miejsca gdzie zwykle łowił. Nie prowadziła tędy żadna ścieżka, spróbował jednak dojść do potoku. Drogę przeciął mu Krukojeleń. Stał przed nim dumny, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Patrzył na dziwną hybrydę. Powoli zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Uniósł ręce do góry. Zwierzę wypuściło głośno powietrze. Nie gotowało się jednak do ataku. Powoli dotknął jego pyska. Przesunął dłoń w górę, stanął z boku stwora. Przeczesywał włosie, cały czas sprawdzając czy go nie rozgniewał. Drugą dłonią zaczął gładzić nogę zwierzęcia. Znalazł jakąś wypukłość, która prawdopodobnie była blizną. Krukojeleń nie przyjął tego dobrze. Obrócił się gwałtownie, nabił go na poroże i pobiegł w kierunku rzeki. Próbował się wyrwać, wszystko było lepsze od śmierci przez stratowanie. O dziwo nie został upuszczony. Nagle znalazł się pod wodą. Poroże przytrzymywało go pod jej powierzchnią. Tonął. Czuł wodę wokół siebie. Powoli wpływała też ona do niego. Bąble powietrza unosiły się wokół niego. Płuca przestawały funkcjonować.

Stoi na środku drogi. Jeżeli dobrze się orientuje jakieś pięć kilometrów od domu. Ma na sobie bokserki i podkoszulek. Bolą go pięty. Nie ma telefonu. Puste pola, zimny powiew wiatru na gołych łydkach. Obraca się i powoli kieruje się do domu. Zostało mu kilka godzin do wschodu Słońca. Może uda się mu wrócić i w miarę przygotować do wykładów. Idzie powoli, utyka. Patrzy za siebie, zostawia za sobą krwawe ślady. Ma nadzieję, że nie wda się zakażenie. Krok za krokiem dociera do swojej chatki. Wchodzi na ganek. Drzwi nie są zamknięte, psy zaczynają skomleć. Wchodzi do środka, odgania gromadę od drzwi. Idzie do łazienki. Siada na brzegu ubikacji i zaczyna dezynfekować stopy. Szczypie. Owija je resztką bandaża. Jest już szósta. Łyka tabletki przeciwbólowe i przebiera się. Jest spocony, ale nie chce się kąpać. Woda go przeraża. Goli się. Okręt wygląda jakby z niego drwił.

Jack czekał na niego po wykładzie.  
\- Znaleźliśmy kolejne zwłoki.  
\- Myślisz, że to Kosiarz.  
\- Tak.  
\- Po co ci jestem potrzebny?  
\- Musisz go poznać.  
Will przymknął na chwilę oczy.  
\- Chodźmy.  
Wyszli z pomieszczenia. Agent szedł szybko, nie czekał. Will maszerował tuż za nim. Czuł jak kolejne fale potu spływają mu po plecach.  
\- Muszę jeszcze iść do ubikacji, wybacz.  
Jack zirytował się lekko, ale pokiwał głową. Brunet zniknął za drzwiami, napuścił wody do zlewu. Zanurzył w niej twarz. Oblewający go chłód był zbawienny. Czekał tak chwilę, aż mu nie zabrakło powietrza. Wynurzył głowę i wytarł twarz w papierowy ręcznik. Spojrzał w lustro. Ułożył włosy, tak by nie wyglądał jak mokry pies. Ironia tego stwierdzenia wywołała lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Odetchnął, uspokoił się i wrócił do agenta. Czekał go długi dzień. 

\- Hermes się zaaklimatyzował.  
\- Należy już do twojej watahy.  
\- Można to tak nazwać.  
Zapadła głucha cisza. Will wiedział, że doktor zauważył jego utykanie.  
\- Uważa mnie za przywódcę stada. Myślę, że ktoś go kiedyś wyszkolił.  
\- Jednak został porzucony.  
\- Albo uciekł.  
Will wpatrywał się w okno.  
\- Znaleźli kolejne ciało. Kosiarz zaczął kolejne żniwa.  
\- Wujek Jack nie dał ci chwili wytchnienia.  
Agent odsunął się od szyby. Obrzucił pokój zmęczonym spojrzeniem.  
\- To kolejne arcydzieło. Mężczyzna, koło trzydziestki, rozwieszony na hakach w środku kościoła. Wyglądał, jakby zstąpił z obrazu. Dłonie rozłożone w błogosławieństwie. Wnętrzności rozwieszone niczym ozdoby na linkach utrzymujących haki. Żebra wyłamane tak, jakby zapraszały do środka. Biblia, leżąca na ołtarzu, otwarta na Księdze Hioba.  
\- Arcydzieło?  
\- Oczywiście. To sztuka stworzyć coś tak makabrycznego, a zarazem pięknego. Każdy szczegół jest przemyślany. To nie jest zbrodnia w afekcie.  
\- W twoim głosie słychać podziw.  
\- Nie dał się złapać od lat. Chcę go znaleźć, oczywiście, jednak jestem pod wrażeniem.  
Will czuł na swoim karku spojrzenie doktora. Nie odpowiedział na pytanie.  
\- Codziennie jestem świadkiem brutalnych, krwawych morderstw. Pełnych uczuć, komplikacji. Kosiarz jest jak powiew świeżego powietrza. Pomimo swej brutalności, nie mogę go poczuć.  
\- Przeszkadza to Jack’owi, ale tobie pomaga.  
Znów zapadła cisza.  
\- Kosiarz jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Perfekcjonista, który doskonale wie co robi. Nigdy nie spotkaliśmy kogoś równie pewnego siebie. W jego przypadku to będzie przyczyną upadku.  
\- „Pycha kroczy przed upadkiem, a wyniosłość ducha przed ruiną”.  
Will pokiwał głową. Czuł jakby stracił władzę nad słowami. Mówił wszystko co tłukło się w jego głowie od dni.  
\- Nie będzie to jednak duma wywołana fałszywym zdaniem o poziomie swoich umiejętności. On jest dobry. Po prostu znajdzie się ktoś lepszy, a tego nie umie dopuścić do siebie.  
\- Jack uważa, że to właśnie ty jesteś od niego lepszy.  
\- Myli się. Umiem robić, to co robię. Posiadam „dar”. On jednak ma lata doświadczenia. Jest blisko. Może nawet go znajdę, ale będzie za późno.  
Myślał czasami o nim, jak o swoim cieniu. Zawsze przy nim. Will czuł, że jest blisko. To było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Kosiarz był tuż obok.  
\- Will. Will.  
Och, chyba się zamyślił.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, doktorze. Ostatnio nie czuję się zbyt dobrze.  
\- Powinieneś na siebie uważać. Zmęczenie psychiczne bardzo źle wpływa na organizm.  
Pokiwał głową. Myślami znów był jednak gdzie indziej.

Powoli, nitka po nitce, tworzył kolorową przynętę. Pióra, które znalazł na spacerze. Relaksował się, otoczony przez swoje psy i butelki piwa. W tle słychać było cichą muzykę, dochodzącą ze starego radia. Sielankowa sobota. Akurat gdy szło mu tak dobrze przekuł sobie palec. Syknął cicho i włożył go do ust. Przyjrzał się w tym czasie swojemu dziełu. Wybrał kolejne piórko z kupki którą trzymał koło swoich narzędzi i przyłożył je do przynęty. Wyciągnął palec z ust i wrócił do tworzenia. Prawie już skończył, gdy usłyszał auto wjeżdżające na jego podjazd. Zrobił supeł i wstał od stołu. Podszedł do okna i przyglądał się Alanie wysiadającej z auta. Czekał aż dotrze na ganek i otworzył drzwi.  
\- Masz ochotę na chińszczyznę. – powiedziała zamiast powitania.  
Uśmiechnął się z trudem i wpuścił ją do środka. Wspólnie uporządkowali stolik w salonie. Will wyciągnął dwie butelki piwa z lodówki, po czym usiedli.  
\- Czemu, w sumie, zawdzięczam tą wizytę?  
\- Jack się niepokoi. Podobno nie możesz dostać się do umysłu Kosiarza.  
\- Nigdy nie umiałem. Zawsze tylko dotykałem jego skorupy, tego co chciał mi pokazać.  
\- Jack jednak widzi różnicę.  
\- Wiemy, że to Kosiarz. Co więcej mam mu powiedzieć?  
\- Will, znasz moje zdanie co do twojej pracy w terenie.  
\- Znam twoją opinię, ale Jack powiedział że powinnaś mi przypomnieć co mam robić.  
Kobieta wzięła łyk piwa.  
\- Wolałam sama tu przyjechać, niż pozwolić mu na wizytę domową.  
\- I jestem ci za to wdzięczny. Jednak moja „empatia” nie działa w zależności od mojego humoru. Niektórzy psychopaci są bardziej skomplikowani od innych.  
\- Jack boi się, że zrezygnowałeś.  
Will zastygł. Agent powinien dobrze wiedzieć o jego zaangażowaniu w sprawę.  
\- Nie zrezygnowałem. – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- Wiem o tym. – poinformowała go Alana. – I nie do końca się z tego cieszę.  
Mężczyzna westchnął. A zapowiadał się tak miły wieczór.  
\- Mam im pozwolić zabijać?  
\- Powinieneś bardziej skupić się na sobie i swoim szczęściu.  
Will uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Ponieważ ono zawsze przychodzi do mnie tak łatwo.  
Zaczęli jeść chińszczyznę.  
\- Zgadnij ile błędów popełnili moi uczniowie w ostatnim wypracowaniu.- zagadnęła Alana.  
Czas spędzony na komentowaniu braku wyobraźni gwiazd Akademii okazał się być lepszy od samotnego wieczoru.

Siedzi w bibliotece. Otoczony setkami książek, które czytał lub widział wśród zbiorów Hannibala, wpatrywał się w półkę na przeciwko. Wstaje, powoli, chce wyjść z pomieszczenia. Jest mu duszno, ma problemy z oddychaniem. Idzie kilka kroków, po czym czuje zapach dymu. Czuje ciepło na plecach, obraca się. Książki za nim stanęły w płomieniach, spalają się szybko. Zaczyna biec przed siebie, musi się wydostać. Ogień jest wszędzie. Zaczyna krzyczeć. Płomienie delikatnie liżą jego ciało. Stara się biec przed siebie. Musi się wydostać. Każdy, najmniejszy milimetr skóry przeszywa ból. Pada na kolana. Czuje zapach spalonych włosów. Podnosi się z klęczek. Krzyczy.

-Kosiarz jest blisko. – poinformował Jacka – Jest blisko nas.  
Stali nad kolejnym z ciał. Starsza, naga kobieta klęczała przed ołtarzem, miała ręce złożone do modlitwy. Z ust zwisał różaniec, ciało wyglądało jakby ktoś oblał je kwasem. Tylko twarz była dobrze zachowana. Na plecach wyryto krzyż, pionowa belka biegła wzdłuż kręgosłupa, poziome ciągły się od jednego ramienia, do drugiego.  
\- To jeden z naszych?  
\- Ktoś kogo znamy. Obydwaj. To wiadomość, do ciebie.  
Agent wpatrywał się w Willa spokojnie. Był to tylko pozór, jednak na tyle przekonujący, by nie podnieść alarmu wśród pozostałych federalnych.  
\- I co mówi, ta „wiadomość”?  
\- Módl się, bo twoje dni są policzone. Upadniesz pod krzyżem, który dźwigasz, a on tam będzie by się na to patrzeć. Kłamstwa, które do tej pory głosiłeś cię zgubią.  
\- A co chciał przekazać pierwszym morderstwem?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Dopiero teraz wpadłem na to, chciał zrobić.  
Kłamał. Will już wiedział co chciał mu powiedzieć Kosiarz. „ Jesteś niczym Fałszywy Prorok, zapowiadający Bestię. Głosisz jej słowo, pomimo że nikt nie chce słuchać. I zostaniesz wynagrodzony. Powitam cię w mym wnętrzu. Staniesz się częścią mnie. Częścią Tego, Który Przemawia Niczym Baranek.” Nie mógł z siebie tego wydusić. Potrzebował czasu. Pochylił się nad ciałem i spojrzał kobiecie w oczy.  
\- Myślę, że to było tylko preludium. Możliwe, że chciał pokazać swoją rolę, jako Mesjasza, błogosławiącego nas.  
Jack uwierzył mu bez chwili zastanowienia.

\- Co sądzisz o determinizmie, drogi Willu?  
Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, doktor nalegał na to widząc wyjątkowo zły stan swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Uważam to za wymówkę. Wszystko z góry zapisane? Oskarżanie o swoje błędy istotę wyższą.  
\- Nie nazwałbym tego oskarżaniem. Dostrzeganie Boga w życiu codziennym pomaga w przezwyciężaniu przeciwności.  
\- Gdy jednak spytasz mordercę, to powie że jego zbrodnie są wolą boską.  
\- Bronisz się przed tym.  
\- Nie jestem osobą wierzącą, ale jeśli Bóg istnieje, nie chcę by planował masakry i morderstwa.  
\- Nie uważasz go za istotę okrutną? W końcu stworzył nas na swoją postać, a czyż nie jesteśmy najokrutniejsi?  
\- Może to wolna wola nas takimi uczyniła.  
\- Bóg nie posiada wolnej woli?  
\- Stworzył najlepszy z możliwych światów, w którym zło jest potrzebne do istnienia dobra.  
Will zdał sobie sprawę z bezpodstawności swojego argumentu. Sam najlepiej znał ogrom obrzydliwości ludzkiego umysłu. Każdy miał coś na sumieniu. Zaczął śledzić wzrokiem wzorek na garniturze Hannibala. Poprzeczne paski były w kolorze ciemnego brązu. Ledwo widoczne na czarnym materiale sprawiały, że doktor wpasowywał się w ciemny wystrój gabinetu.  
\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o Baruchu Spinozie? – zagadnął Lecter.  
\- Żydowski filozof?  
\- Został wyrzucony z gminy żydowskiej za swoje przekonania. Twierdził, iż Bóg i natura to jedno. Był również skrajnym deterministą, uważał że szczęście przyniesie tylko akceptacja swoich granic.  
Will przeniósł wzrok na policzek Hannibala.  
\- Mamy zaakceptować brak wpływu na własne życie i to przyniesie nam szczęście?  
\- To zależy od ciebie.  
\- Osobiście wolę brytyjski empiryzm. Czysta Karta Locke’a wydaje się być dużo bardziej optymistyczny.  
Wargi doktora delikatnie drgnęły, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale jego twarz nie wiedziała, jak to zrobić.  
\- Dzieci nie powinny płacić za błędy swoich rodziców. – stwierdził doktor.  
\- Nic nie jest dziedziczone. Nie życzyłbym nikomu urodzenia się z moim „darem”.  
\- Mówisz o swoich hipotetycznych potomkach.  
\- Wątpię by kiedykolwiek wyszli ze strefy przypuszczeń.  
\- Boisz się.  
\- Zarówno tego, że Bóg ukarze ich moim „darem”, jak i samego stanu psychicznego partnerki, która by je ze mną miała.  
\- Nie uważasz się, za wartego miłości?  
\- Nie uważam by ktoś wystarczająco zawinił, by być moim obiektem westchnień. – w głosie Willa pobrzmiewała ironia.  
\- Bardzo nisko siebie cenisz.  
\- Mam trzeźwe spojrzenie na świat.  
\- Albo nie trafiłeś na odpowiednią partnerkę.  
\- Pewnie na nikogo takiego nie trafię. Nawet jeśli to Bóg by to na pięćdziesiąt procent potępił.  
Doktor zamrugał.  
\- Jestem biseksualny. Był z tym problem, gdy mieszkałem z ojcem w Luizjanie. Teraz i tak z nikim się nie spotykam.  
\- Byłeś otoczony homofobią?  
\- Raczej brakiem jakichkolwiek informacji. Wszystkiego uczyłem się na własną rękę. Oczywiście, gdyby ktoś nas przyłapał nie byłoby wesoło. – Will uśmiechnął się z trudem.  
\- Jak twój ojciec przyjął tą wiadomość?  
\- Nigdy mu nie powiedziałem. Zmarł na zawał kilka lat temu. Matki i tak nigdy nie znałem.  
\- Moje kondolencje.  
\- Przynajmniej nie cierpiał.  
\- Moi rodzice zmarli nim zrozumiałem czym jest pociąg seksualny.  
\- Wyrazy współczucia.  
\- Ja również pogodziłem się z ich odejściem.  
Will prawie spojrzał mu w oczy. Był to jeden z wyższych wyrazów szacunku ze strony nauczyciela.  
\- Nie jesteś jednak idealnym hetero samcem alfa, doktorze? – nie wiedział czemu się denerwował.  
\- Dużo bliżej mi do panseksualizmu.  
\- Och?  
\- Osoba do której odczuwam pociąg seksualny nie musi należeć do dwóch z „normalnych” płci.  
Will pokiwał głową. Zamilkli. Kto by pomyślał, że rozmowa o filozofii zmieni się w takie wyznania. Cisza się przeciągała.  
\- Czy dowiedziałeś się coś więcej o osobie w otoczeniu Jacka, która może być Kosiarzem?  
Brunet pokręcił głową.  
\- To może być każdy koroner, lekarz sądowy, agent który interesował się budową człowieka.  
\- Zmniejsza to jednak liczbę podejrzanych.  
\- Może to być też jego lekarz rodzinny jak i stary znajomy. Jestem bliżej, ale jak powiem coś konkretnego to zacznie wszystkich przesłuchiwać i go wypłoszy.  
\- Wolisz zostawić go w niewiedzy?  
\- Jeżeli pomoże to nam w złapaniu Kosiarza, Jack mnie zrozumie.  
Will znów poczuł to okropne uczucie, że coś jest tuż przed nim. Tuż, tuż. Czemu nie mógł tego dostrzec? Przeniósł wzrok wyżej. Zatrzymał się na nosie doktora. Lecter poruszył się do przodu, co spowodowało że ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Brązowe oczy, z czerwonymi plamkami, patrzyły na niego uważnie. Will szybko odwrócił wzrok. Dostrzegł otchłań, jednak miał nadzieję, że ona go przeoczy.  
\- Czyż nie najważniejszy jest wynik końcowy?  
Przynajmniej wrócili do kwestii filozoficznych.  
\- Przeszliśmy do Machiavelliego?  
\- Widzę, że jesteś zaznajomiony z filozofią.  
\- Dużo wolnych nocy i kolekcja książek.  
\- Co o nich sądzisz?  
Will uparcie nie spuszczał wzroku z lewej brwi doktora.

Kolejne morderstwo. Mężczyzna koło czterdziestki, podtrzymany przez linki, w rękach trzymał swój mózg, tak jakby chciał go podarować. Znalazła go nauczycielka, która akurat weszła do klasy jeszcze przed woźną. Fakt, że dzieci mogły zobaczyć ten przerażający obraz wzbudził panikę. Jack stał się jeszcze ostrzejszy. Will wpatrywał się w to dzieło, czuł jak myśli przemykają mu przez głowę.  
\- Cogito ergo sum. – powiedział w końcu.  
Agent spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Myślę, więc jestem. Jednak na początku to nie o myśleniu była mowa, a o wątpieniu.  
\- Czyli ten facet zwątpił? W co niby? Umiejętności masakrowania naszego kochanego mordercy? – wtrącił Zeller.  
\- Nie. To my powinniśmy zwątpić. On wie, że jesteśmy blisko. – wytłumaczył Will.  
Nagle wiedział. Tak, jakby coś zaskoczyło mu głowie. To nie oni wiedzieli, a on. To on o tym opowiadał komuś kto znał i jego i Jacka.  
\- Chce być złapanym? – zapytała zdziwiona Beverly.  
\- Możliwe. Sam nie wie czego chce. – Graham kłamał dla seryjnego mordercy, którego uważał za przyjaciela.  
Świetnie.  
\- To gdzie go szukać?  
\- Ja nie wiem...  
Jack spojrzał na niego ostro. Nim jednak zdążył coś powiedzieć Will szybko wymyślił jakąś wymówkę i wymknął się z miejsca zbrodni.

Wpatrywał się w te bezduszne oczy, widział już swoją śmierć. Będzie piękna. W końcu zaśnie. Obraz ten zastąpiło jednak coś innego. Widział ją, jego skarb. Po chwili małą dziewczynka przybrała postać mężczyzny o czekoladowych lokach i szaro-niebieskich oczach. Och.  
\- Dasz mi teraz szansę, prawda?  
Psychiatra pokiwał głową. Czerwień wypełniła jego tęczówkę, nadając mu wygląd drapieżnika, czekającego na ruch ofiary.  
\- Możesz próbować uciec, możesz się poddać albo spróbować mnie zabić. – potwierdził Hannibal.  
Will przełknął ślinę.  
\- Zabijesz mnie, pobawisz się mną i zabijesz mnie.  
Lecter zapewne wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby nie uznawał tego za niegrzeczne. Zamiast tego przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Możesz dać mi czas? Pojadę z tobą do domu, czy coś. – zaproponował Will.  
\- Wydajesz się wyjątkowo chętny do wejścia do lwiej jamy.  
\- Jeżeli chciałbyś mnie zabić, już byłbym martwy.  
\- Zamierzasz coś zjeść?  
\- Na razie nie. Nawet zwykłe jedzenie pewnie mi nie przejdzie przez gardło.  
Zapadła cisza. Mięli jeszcze dobre pół godziny sesji. Nagle Will schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Naprawdę? Te wszystkie żarty… Naprawdę? Myślałem, że Żniwiarza złapie ktoś od niego lepszy, wystarczy ktoś z mózgiem!  
\- Przed chwilą odmówiłeś spotkania z nim.  
Brunet wydał z siebie cichy jęk.  
\- Czy możesz tego nie robić?  
\- Czego?  
Will nie odpowiedział. 

Pojechali autem doktora. Podróż minęła w ciszy, przerywanej tylko arią dochodzącą z radia. Gdy wysiedli Hannibal przepuścił Willa w przejściu. Zabrał jego kurtkę i powiesił. Już w gabinecie pozbawił go broni i telefonu. Teraz też nie spuszczał go z oczu. Wydawał się zdziwiony cichą akceptacją bruneta.  
\- Co mam niby zrobić? – spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem Will – Mój jedyny przyjaciel okazał się kanibalistycznym seryjnym mordercą. Chce mnie zabić. Mam przejebane.  
\- Will, język.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Wspólnie weszli do kuchni. Z cichym westchnięciem brunet opadł na krzesło.  
\- Dalej uważam cię za przyjaciela. – stwierdził cicho psychiatra.  
\- Cieszę się. Jednak mam wrażenie, że przyjaźń powinna się opierać na szczerości.  
\- Nigdy cię nie okłamałem.  
\- Bo nigdy nie zapytałem „Hej, nie mordujesz przypadkiem ludzi?”.  
Will schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Doktorze, Hannibal, ja naprawdę uważam cię za osobę ważną. I nie powinienem ci tego mówić. Prawie słyszę jak trybiki w twojej głowie się przekręcają. Ale cóż. Zabijesz mnie. Kto zajmie się moimi psami? Wynajmij kogoś by je karmił. I pilnował by Hermes nie chciał znów przejąć władzy.  
\- Mówiłeś kiedyś, że twoje serce pełne jest zgnilizny. Do kogo ona należy? Czy na pewno to inni je nią wypełnili, czy to inni mordowali, czy może to ty trzymałeś nóż?  
Brunet czuł ciepło drugiego ciała na swoich plecach. Doktor był tak blisko. Otaczał go zapach piżmowej wody po goleniu.  
\- Chcesz bym z tobą mordował. Zbliży nas to psychicznie i będziesz miał na mnie haczyk. – podsumował.  
Powoli wyprostował się, sięgnął ręką za siebie i chwycił garnitur doktora. Odchylił głowę w tył, spoglądając od dołu na twarz swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Boję się, ze odpowiedzieć tak.  
\- Czego się boisz, drogi Willu?  
\- Boję się, że będę takim potworem jak ty.  
\- Boisz się, że pozbędziesz się siebie.  
Pokiwał głową. Hannibal odsunął się o krok i pochylił. Zmusił Willa do podtrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego kładąc dłonie na jego twarzy i ściskając lekko, gdy ten chciał zamknąć oczy.  
\- Nie chcę być twoją kopią.  
\- Nie będziesz. Jeżeli do mnie dołączysz dostaniesz czystą kartę. Możesz być kim tylko chcesz.  
Teraz gdy mroczne sekrety już zostały wyciągnięte na wierzch, w oczach doktora Will zauważył inne, dużo subtelniejsze, uczucia.  
\- Kochasz mnie. – stwierdził.  
\- Oczywiście.  
W końcu był jedynym, który rozumiał. Oblizał wysuszone wargi. Hannibal śledził ruch wzrokiem, pozwalając mu zamknąć oczy.  
\- Mogę spróbować. Jeżeli cię jednak poproszę, zabijesz mnie.  
\- Ciekawy układ.  
\- Oczekiwałeś po mnie normalności?  
Doktor nie odpowiedział. Pochylił się niżej i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Było to dziwne uczucie, całować wargi, które kiedyś, dosłownie, go pochłoną. W dodatku kąt był dziwny.  
\- Pozwolisz, że przejdę na jakiś czas na dietę bezmięsną. – zaproponował Will, gdy w końcu miał chwilę by złapać oddech.  
\- Ale nie zbyt długo. Będzie to niekorzystne dla twojego zdrowia.  
Brunet prychnął cicho. Obrócił się, tak by siedzieć przodem do psychiatry. Następnie objął go w pasie i oparł głowę o jego brzuch.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie. Kudosu grzeją się ze mną pod kołdrą, komentarze wypominają nam brak chęci do dłuższych opowiadań.


End file.
